


Workplace Shenanigans

by SunofApollo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Cisco Ramon, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunofApollo/pseuds/SunofApollo
Summary: Cisco has feelings for Ronnie and has to deal with them, soon. Also, it's not mentioned in the fic text because it doesn't come up, but in this fic Cisco is nonbinary.





	Workplace Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please go easy, but I hope you like it?

     It had been a hectic week, and the calm pace of the current day was like an oasis in the desert. Cisco would have felt perfectly fine, except for the guilt. And, even stronger than that, the tightness in his jeans. He’d been trying to ignore it, but it was becoming clear that that could not happen. It seemed ridiculous, and he could barely admit to himself that he was attracted to Ronnie, his best friend’s fiancée, but he also couldn’t really deny it at this point. So finally, he managed to slip away to “grab some lunch”, and he was free. Hightailing it to the bathroom, his guilt was masked by excitement, and he pushed open the door to the single person toilet. He blew out a breath. Immediately, the absurdity of what he was doing (sneaking away at work to get off to Caitlin’s fiancée in the bathroom) hit him, and he froze, before covering his face with his hands and pacing around the small space. He eventually stopped, leaning against the wall, and his hand found its way down his body as his mind wandered off. There were flashes of scenes: Ronnie, sucking bruises into Cisco’s neck. Ronnie’s head thrown back as Cisco knelt in front of him. Ronnie at home, gripping himself, moaning Cisco’s name. By this point, Cisco was way too far to turn back, and he rubbed himself through his pants before undoing the zipper, reaching into his purple boxer briefs, and wrapping his hand around his cock. He was already wet with precum, and he wouldn’t last long in this state of arousal. He saw Ronnie pulling his hair, kissing him, clawing down his chest, fucking him—and he came. Panting, he took a minute. He was screwed.


End file.
